Big Bang
by Limitbreaker
Summary: James Potters letzte Chance in diesem Jahr bei Scorpius Malfoy zu landen sollte von einem großen Knall begleitet werden… Slash.


Das neue Jahr ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Es war bereits stockfinster auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, aber hoch oben am Nachthimmel ließen tausend helle Punkte die schneelose Landschaft nicht ganz so trist und matschig wirken. Trotzdem steckte James Sirius Potter sehr spürbare drei Zoll tief im Schlamm und keine romantische Atmosphäre konnte das nasskalte Gefühl in seinen Schuhen irgendwie angenehmer machen.

Aber kaum zwanzig Meter entfernt sah er bereits fahle Lichter am Seeufer brennen, und jetzt, wo er sein Ziel fast erreicht hatte, würde er nicht wegen nasser Schuhe und einem schlammverkrusten Umhangsaum wieder umkehren.

James suchte sich eine Gruppe Bäume in einiger Entfernung zum Seeufer. Er sorgte sich nicht darum, dass man ihn entdecken könnte, vor allem weil ‚man' nur ein einziger Schüler war, aber sicher war sicher und hinter den meterdicken Stämmen fühlte er sich definitiv sicherer als auf offenem Gelände.

Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und da er im Gegensatz zu seinem kleinen Bruder nicht die Sehstärke eines Maulwurfs hatte, konnte er die Umrisse der Gestalt am Ufer schnell genauer ausmachen. Das weißblonde Haar war unverkennbar und gerade im silbrigen Licht der Sterne ein wahrer Blickfang.

James biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er Scorpius Malfoy am Ufer beobachtete. Er bereitete ein Feuerwerk vor, so wie die anderen anwesenden Vertrauensschüler heute, darunter natürlich auch James' Verwandtschaft. Eigentlich sollte es eine Überraschung für die in Hogwarts gebliebenen Schüler werden, aber James saß nun einmal direkt an einer manchmal sehr undichten Quelle. Es lohnte sich eben doch, wenn man mit dem Schulsprecher verwandt war…

Aber wie er jetzt Profit daraus schlagen konnte, darüber hatte James noch nicht lange nachgedacht. Es reichte ihm eigentlich schon, Scorpius aus der Ferne zu betrachten. Das war auch das Sicherste für sein Ego und Scorpius' Gesundheit, denn meistens endeten James' Annäherungsversuche in einer absoluten Katastrophe.

Er sollte aufpassen, dass der Baum, an den er sich klammerte, nicht plötzlich einfach umfiel und Scorpius zerschmetterte. James ließ sicherheitshalber los und fasste sich stattdessen ein Herz. Der Schlamm in seinen Schuhen sollte nicht umsonst sein friedliches Leben am Erdboden aufgegeben haben. James würde jetzt da rüber gehen und seine wahrscheinlich letzte Chance in diesem Jahr ausnutzen.

Mit einem Räuspern trat er aus dem Schutz der Bäume hervor und setzte sein seiner Meinung nach schönstes Lächeln auf. Scorpius drehte sich nur nicht zu ihm um, war wohl einfach zu weit entfernt, um ein läppisches Räuspern zu hören. Davon durfte er sich jetzt nur nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Seine entschlossenen Schritte wurden von schmatzenden Geräuschen untermalt, und entweder waren die es oder sein erneutes Räuspern, was Scorpius schließlich in seine Richtung schauen sah. Er grinste.

„Potter…" Scorpius rammte ein langes, nach unten hinten spitz zu laufendes Rohr in den Boden. „Du weißt, dass du um diese Uhrzeit nichts mehr draußen zu suchen hast, oder?"

„Bestraf mich doch, Vertrauensschüler." James wollte sich lässig auf einem der nebeneinander aufgereihten Rohre aufstützen, bedachte dabei aber nicht, dass sein Gewicht das Rohr weiter in den Boden pressen würde. Er sackte ein und stolperte alles andere als elegant nach hinten.

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und richtete das Rohr wieder. „Es sind Ferien. Das halbe Dutzend Schüler darf zur Abwechslung mal machen, was es will."

James steckte vorsichtshalber die Hände in die Hosentaschen. Seine Finger waren eiskalt. Er hätte Handschuhe mitnehmen sollen, so wie Scorpius. Das Wetter war einfach nur widerlich und so bis in jede Zell fröstelnd wollte bei ihm nicht wirklich romantische Atmosphäre aufkommen. Vielleicht sollte er bis nächstes Jahr warten, um Scorpius mal wieder erfolglos anzugraben.

„Also… was willst du hier, Potter?" Dann schenkte Scorpius ihm dieses bezaubernde Lächeln und James wurde so kribbelig warm am ganzen Körper, dass er das Angraben lieber überspringen und Scorpius gleich an sich pressen wollte. „Wenn du deinen Cousin suchst, der ist am Ufer beim Bootshaus. Macht sich ganz schönen Stress, der Gute. Wahrscheinlich nimmt er das mit dem Schulsprecher-Posten ein wenig ernst, wenn er dafür sogar die Ferien hier verbringt. Leistest du ihm Gesellschaft?"

Im Grunde war er hier, weil er wusste, dass Scorpius die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen würde. Und im Grunde waren die paar seiner Cousins und Cousinen auch nur hiergeblieben, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten – und so unwissentlich seine traute Zweisamkeit mit einem einsamen, sich nach Nähe sehnenden Scorpius Malfoy zerstörten. Es hätte so perfekt werden können…

„Na ja… Ich hatte eigentlich bloß keine Lust auf so eine Familienfeier", redete James sich heraus. „Das ist immer ein riesen Chaos bei unserer großen Familie."

Scorpius seufzte eine Spur zu sehnsüchtig, als dass James sich bei den nächsten Worten nicht schlecht fühlen würde. „Ich stell mir das ganz schön vor, mal mit mehr Leuten als einer Handvoll Weihnachten zu feiern. Meine Familie ist alles andere als groß – geschweige denn dazu im Stande Chaos aufkommen zu lassen."

James gab ein ähnlich sehnsüchtiges Seufzen von sich, während er sich nickend so ein geregeltes Weihnachtsfest vorstellte – nicht, dass er wirklich scharf darauf war steif und stumm am Esstisch das perfekteste Essen der Welt zu verspeisen, aber Scorpius würde dort sein, und er würde so eine kleine Auswahl an Gesprächspartnern haben, dass er unweigerlich mit James sprechen müsste.

„Jaah…" James scharrte mit dem Fuß über den Boden, zog eine tiefe Spur in das schlammige Ufer hinein. „Weihnachten in Hogwarts hat aber auch was… Man kriegt zum Beispiel auch immer ein paar Geschenke von denen man nicht weiß, wo sie herkommen, und –"

„Also, ich bin einfach nur froh, dass Weihnachten vorbei ist", unterbrach Scorpius ihn, bevor James ihn subtil fragen konnte, ob er denn ein Geschenk ohne Absender erhalten hatte – das Geschenk war in diesem Fall eine scheißteure Uhr und der anonyme Absender James, der sich mittlerweile für diese vorher so brillant erscheinende Idee verfluchte.

„Äh, ja… Neues Jahr, neues Glück. Ähm…" James deutete auf die Reihe von Rohren am Ufer. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Scorpius hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Ich geb dir fünf Galleonen, wenn du dich gleich wieder verziehst."

James konnte seine Verwunderung über diese plötzliche Abfuhr nicht verbergen und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was? Wieso denn? Ich wollte nur nett sein."

„Ja, sicher", sagte Scorpius nickend. „Du hast doch irgendwas vor, Potter. Irgendetwas, das wieder alle außer mir zum Schreien komisch finden."

James ließ die Schultern leicht hängen und wich Scorpius' bohrendem Blick aus. Es stimmte schon, dass seine Versuche Scorpius zu beeindrucken meistens ins Gegenteil umschlugen und nur alle anderen davon beeindruckt waren, wie gut er Scorpius zum Demiguise machen konnte. Aber er plante sowas nicht, vor allem nicht so, wie sein Cousin Fred. Wenn man einen Vater hatte, der einen Scherzartikelladen besaß, dann lag das wohl irgendwie in den Genen.

„Ich wollt wirklich nur helfen. Oder siehst du hier irgendwen, der dich auslachen könnte?"

Scorpius schaute sich um, als müsse er sich da wirklich noch einmal vergewissern. Im Schein der magischen Lichter, die um sie herumschwebten, wirkte sein blasses Gesicht aber amüsiert. Er lächelte James auch wieder an und winkte ihn dann zu sich.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann kannst du die Zündschnüre miteinander verknoten. Pass auf, dass sie dieselbe Länge haben, damit alles gleichzeitig losgeht." Scorpius holte ein Knäuel Schnüre aus seiner Tasche und ließ sie in James' Hände fallen, ohne seine Finger auch nur kurz zu streifen. Bei Scorpius' Handschuhen hätte James sowieso nichts von dem ersehnten Prickeln gespürt, von dem Scorpius scheinbar nicht einmal etwas wusste.

James machte sich daran die Schnüre auseinander zu fummeln. Sie waren so fest miteinander verknotet, dass er schon fast zu glauben begann, dass Scorpius ihn damit ärgern wollte. Allerdings wollte er wohl nur nicht seine Handschuhe abnehmen, um diese nervtötende Arbeit selbst zu erledigen. James' Finger zitterten und liefen rot vor Kälte an.

„Was machst du denn da?", fragte Scorpius, als James den Schnursalat wie wild zu schütteln begann. Lachend labte Scorpius sich an James' sichtbarer Frustration und ließ sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit und einem bettelnden Blick von James schließlich dazu herunter, ihm zu helfen. „Gib mal her…"

James ließ sich nur zu gerne die Schnüre wegnehmen und konnte nicht anders, als selbst zu grinsen, weil Scorpius es ebenfalls nicht auf der Stelle hinbekam.

„Jetzt grins nicht so und hilf mir", grummelte Scorpius.

Mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck streckte James die Hand aus, als er das Ende oder den Anfang der Schnur entdeckte. Er zog daran und hielt die Schnur fest, während Scorpius das Durcheinander darum herum ordnete.

„Was hättest du jetzt nur ohne mich gemacht", murmelte James, während er von Scorpius weg in Richtung des Schlosses sah. Als Scorpius daraufhin leise schnaubte, sah James ihn schmunzelnd wieder an.

„Deine Hände müssen schon aus Eis sein", wollte Scorpius ablenken. „Wieso trägst du keine Handschuhe?"

„Brauch ich nicht", sagte James. „Ich bin ein Kerl."

„Nein, du bist ein Idiot. Hier…"

James rechnete zuerst damit, dass Scorpius ihm die Zündschnur geben würde, aber stattdessen landete ein Handschuh in James' offener Handfläche. Schwarzes Leder, das konnte nie im Leben warm sein. James schaute Scorpius fragend an und warf dabei einen zufälligen Blick auf das jetzt entblößte Handgelenk. Unter dem Ärmel von Scorpius' Mantel blitzte eine James' wohlbekannte Uhr auf. Er grinste zufrieden.

„Wir teilen. Die eine Hand brauchst du sowieso, um…" Scorpius verstummte, als James sein Handgelenk griff. „Ähm…"

„Hübsche Uhr…" James drehte Scorpius' Handgelenk leicht. Die silberne Uhr passte wunderbar und stand Scorpius auch noch ausgezeichnet. Er hatte gewusst, dass das ein gutes Geschenk war. Und hatte er erwähnt, dass sie scheißteuer gewesen war?

„Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte Scorpius und klang dabei ungewohnt leise. James schaute ihm ins Gesicht und erkannte dort deutlich den Versuch ein Lächeln zurückzuhalten. Es sah unglaublich süß aus, wie Scorpius sich auf die Innenseiten seiner Wangen biss und den hohen Wangenknochen so noch mehr Kontur verlieh. Ein rosa Schimmer betonte sie noch dazu, und James hoffte wirklich, dass nicht die Kälte der Grund dafür war.

„Sieht scheißteuer aus", sagte James, und als Scorpius' Blick von Sekunde zu Sekunde erwartungsvoller wurde, ließ er ihn schließlich los. Scorpius wirkte für einen Moment fast enttäuscht, wandte sich dann aber schnell der Zündschnur zu.

„Jaah… Nimm du die Seite, ich komm von der anderen und wir treffen uns in der Mitte, okay?" Scorpius riss ihm die Hälfte der Schnur ab. „Und achte darauf, dass alle gleich lang sind. Wir knoten sie am Ende zusammen."

James nickte und wollte sich gerade zum ersten Rohr vorbeugen, als Scorpius sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte.

„Weißt du, ich…" Scorpius stoppte, als James ihn ansah. Einen Moment lang wirkte er hin- und hergerissen, dann lächelte er. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Das war schrecklich langweilig so ganz alleine."

James lächelte zurück und wurde dieses Lächeln auch dann nicht los, als er sich an die widerliche Fummelarbeit machte, die Zündschnüre an die Rohre zu bekommen. Es wurde sogar immer breiter, endete in einem fast schmerzhaften Grinsen.

Eigentlich war das hier alles andere als katastrophal. Er war in Scorpius' Nähe, konnte mit ihm reden und er durfte seinen Handschuh tragen – der innen mit dem weichsten Fell der Welt gefüttert war und außerdem angewärmt von Scorpius' Händen. Das musste ein gutes Zeichen sein.

„James… Psst, James!", zischten die Büsche ihm zu, als James am Ende der Rohre angekommen war. Verwirrt blickt er in die schwarzen Umrisse und scheuchte das magische Licht näher an sie heran, erleuchtete so eine menschliche Gestalt, die in den Büschen kauerte.

„Fred?" James schaute hastig über die Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass Scorpius außer Hörweite war. Dann wandte er sich seinem Cousin zu, der inzwischen nicht nur ein breites Grinsen präsentierte, sondern auch eine riesige Bombe mit drei aufgedruckten Ws.

„Geil, was?" Freds Stimme war vor Aufregung mehrere Oktaven nach oben gerutscht und er kicherte wie ein gieriger Kobold, als er seine Bombe an sich drückte.

„Willst du uns alle in die Luft jagen?", wisperte James.

Fred zuckte die Achseln, immer noch grinsend. „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab's Dad geklaut. Is'n Prototyp. Big Bang 3000. Boah, das wird so obergeil. Pack's da rein!" Er hielt James die Bombe hin und nickte in Richtung der Rohre, wartete dann am ganzen Körper angespannt ab.

„Nein." James schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Du störst, Fred. Ich –"

„Komm schon, James. Schau dir das Baby doch nur mal an!" Fred fing an die Bombe ungeduldig zu schütteln, also blieb James gar keine andere Wahl, als sie ihm aus den Händen zu reißen. Er wollte nur nicht riskieren, dass Fred sie aus Versehen in die Luft jagte, aber er würde auch nicht unterstützen, dass er es absichtlich tat.

„Ich hab gewusst, dass du's auch willst." Fred gestikulierte enthusiastisch in Richtung der Rohre. „Tu's schon! Stopf's einfach rein. Das passt schon."

„Ich…" James wollte widersprechen, wollte wirklich nichts riskieren, aber die Geräusche von Schritten hinter ihm zwangen ihn zum Handeln. Er drückte Fred die Bombe wieder in die Hände, bekam sie aber gleich wieder zurückgeworfen und versteckte sie blitzschnell im nächstbesten Rohr. Mit absoluter Unschuldsmiene stellte er sich vor das Unglücksrohr und versuchte es so vor Scorpius' Blick zu schützen.

„Ich hab dich reden gehört…" Scorpius kam auf ihn zu und schaute sich mit misstrauisch zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen um, aber Fred schien er nicht zu entdecken. James hoffte wirklich, dass Fred sich gerade tief in den eisigen Schlamm drückte. Das hätte er verdient.

„Hab nur gesummt", behauptete James und gab Scorpius eine kurze Probe seines nicht vorhandenen Talents, bekam dafür ein Lächeln geschenkt.

Scorpius stupste ihm gegen die Brust. „Du kannst ja richtig niedlich sein, Potter."

„Sagte der Junge mit den geröteten Wangen." James gab den Stupser zurück, sehr darauf bedacht nicht zu viel Kraft hineinzulegen, aber auch nicht auffällig sanft mit Scorpius umzugehen.

„Es ist kalt", rechtfertige Scorpius sich und holte aus, um erneut gegen James' Brust zu stoßen, aber er bremste ab, als James seine Hand vorher zu fassen bekam. Es war die ohne Handschuh und sie war eiskalt.

„Deine Hand stimmt da definitiv zu." James rieb sanft über die kalte Hand und versuchte so wenigstens wieder etwas Wärme hineinzubringen. Als das nicht funktionierte, hob er Scorpius' Finger an seine Lippen und hauchte vorsichtig gegen die eisige Handfläche.

Scorpius biss sich auf die Unterlippe, konnte sein Lächeln diesmal aber nicht unterdrücken. James wollte allerdings gar kein Lächeln mit dieser Geste auslösen. Schnell zog er Scorpius' Hand wieder herunter, ließ sie aber nicht los.

„Ma-Manchmal hilft das", versuchte James sich aus dieser Blamage zu retten.

Scorpius machte einen Schritt auf James zu – den einzigen, den er machen konnte, ohne James zu berühren. „Probier's doch nochmal."

James schluckte hart. Eigentlich wollte er kein Hindernis zwischen Scorpius' Lippen und seine bringen, aber er konnte Scorpius keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Dafür fiel es ihm allerding merkwürdig schwer Scorpius' Hand wieder hochzuziehen.

„Nicht dort", raunte Scorpius und umklammerte seinerseits James' Finger. Fast könnte man diese Verschränkung ihrer Finger als Händchen halten bezeichnen. Mit Scorpius' Lippen so dicht bei seinen wollte James allerdings nicht zu viele Gedanken an Händchen halten verschwenden.

James lehnte sich zu den leicht geöffneten Lippen vor und konnte schwören, dass er sie schon spürte, als ein schreckliches Piepen alles zerstörte. Während James wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen ein Satz nach hinten machte, blieb Scorpius ganz ruhig und schaute auf seine Uhr. Er drückte auf einen Knopf und das Piepen erstarb.

„Ich muss mich um die Zündschnüre kümmern. Sonst gibt es heute nur ein halbes Feuerwerk." Scorpius schaute James an, und als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, dass James' Weihnachtsgeschenk seine letzte Chance dieses Jahr vernichtet hatte, musste Scorpius sich jetzt auch noch mit der Zunge über die Lippen fahren, brachte so einen verführerischen Glanz auf das unerreichbare, sicherlich wunderbar weiche Fleisch.

„Ich helf dir", bot James in der Hoffnung an, dass er so bis zum Moment des Feuerwerks hier bei Scorpius bleiben könnte. Um Mitternacht gab es dann definitiv einen Neujahrskuss für ihn. Und besser würde ein neues Jahr nicht beginnen können.

Grinsend führte James die Schnüre in die Mitte, wo Scorpius schon die ersten zusammenband. Er nahm die von James hinzu und legte die Enden als einen großen, verzwirbelten Wurm aufs Ufer. Die Hände in die Manteltaschen steckend richtete er sich auf und begann von den Fersen auf die Zehenspitzen und zurück zu wippen. James warf ihm ab und zu einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu. Scorpius bemerkte das irgendwann und erwiderte es dann, lächelte, wenn er James' Blick begegnete.

James atmete tief durch und machte den todesmutigen Versuch nach Scorpius' Hand zu greifen, obwohl nur sein Handgelenk – beziehungsweise die silberne Uhr – zu sehen war. Als Scorpius die Berührung spürte, zog er die Hand aus der Tasche, und für einen Moment dachte James, dass er jetzt wirklich Scorpius' Hand halten durfte, aber Scorpius entzog sie ihm und schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Gut, dann jagen wir das Zeug mal in die Luft, nicht?" Scorpius zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die verzwirbelte Zündschnur. James nickte, tanzte innerlich vor Aufregung und konnte es kaum noch bis Mitternacht abwarten.

„_Incendio_", murmelte Scorpius und entzündete so die Zündschnur. James beobachtete ungeduldig, wie sie Funken sprühend abbrannte, sich dann in viele kleinere Schnüre unterteilte und Anlauf auf die Rohre nahm.

„Potter?" Scorpius lenkte ihn allein durch eine zaghafte Berührung an seinem Arm vollständig von den Funken ab. „Ich… Die Uhr… die hast du mir doch geschenkt, oder? So wie das Taschenmesser zum Geburtstag und dieses singende Schokoladen-Ei zu Ostern… nicht wahr?"

James' Wangen wurden so heiß wie die Funken, die die Zündschnüre auffraßen. „Äh… Ich… Also, ich… Vielleicht."

Scorpius lächelte und griff James' Hand, die ohne Handschuh. Seine Berührung war wie ein Feuer, das James' Haut Funken versprühen ließ. Er zog James näher und leicht herunter zu seinen Lippen, warf dabei einen auffälligen Seitenblick auf seine Uhr. James tat es ihm gleich, wandte den Blick aber nicht mehr ab. Die Sekunden bis Mitternacht in denen er Scorpius' Atem immer wärmer auf seinen Lippen spürte, waren die qualvollsten seines Lebens.

Dann schlug es Mitternacht. Das Feuerwerk ging pünktlich los und James wisperte „Frohes Neues" gegen Scorpius' Lippen, nur damit er kurz darauf mit so einer Wucht vorwärts geschleudert werden konnte, dass es einfach nur wehtun musste.

Hinter ihm explodierte etwas mit einer schier gewaltigen Kraft und verbreitete dabei so einen hellen Schein, dass die Nacht für einen Wimpernschlag lang hell wie der Tag war.

James prallte gegen Scorpius, riss ihn mit sich auf den Boden und wurde trotz des weichen Falls noch über und über mit Schlamm bespritzt. Dank der roten Punkt, die vor seinen Augen tanzten, konnte er Scorpius' sicherlich entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen.

Über ihnen knallte noch immer das Feuerwerk, loderte blau, rot und gelb zwischen den silbernen Sternen auf. Es hätte vielleicht noch romantisch werden können, wenn nicht plötzlich dieses hohe Lachen den letzten Funken Atmosphäre vernichtet hätte.

„Habt ihr das gesehen? Hast du das gesehen, James? Ich hab voll reingesehen und das hat sich sowas von gelohnt! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass das obergeil wird?"

James sah über die Schulter, wo Fred aus den Büschen gekommen war und jetzt herumhüpfte wie ein Frosch ohne Gleichgewichtssinn.

„Potter." Scorpius packte ihn am Kragen, zwang ihn sich wieder herumzudrehen. „Du hast mich angelogen."

„Ich – Nein! Ich… wollte nur –"

„Ein Jahr voller Blamagen und Demütigungen mit einem großen Knall zu Ende gehen lassen?" Scorpius' Gesicht war wirklich über und über mit Schlamm bespritzt, aber im wechselnden Farbenmeer des Feuerwerks wirkte es nun merklich sanfter. Noch dazu schob er die Hände von James' Kragen zu seinen Wangen, umfasste sein Gesicht und zog es zu sich. „Wieso ruinierst du immer jeden schönen Moment?"

James zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

Scorpius ließ frustriert den Kopf auf den Boden – und den kalten, kalten Schlamm – sinken. „Ich glaub, ich bilde mir immer nur ein, du würdest mich mögen."

„Nein, nein, nein!" Hastig schüttelte James den Kopf. „Ich… Bitte, ich versprech, dass es dieses Jahr anders wird."

„Ich hoffe es sehr, weil ich dein ambivalentes Verhalten nämlich nicht mehr länger aushalte." Scorpius befeuchtete sich die Lippen und atmete schwer aus. „Also?"

James rang nach weiteren entschuldigenden Worten, entschied sich dann aber für etwas, das man wohl kaum – oder in seinem Fall zumindest weniger – missverstehen konnte. Er presste seine Lippen auf Scorpius' Mund, küsste ihn hart und fest, mit einer atemraubenden Verzweiflung, die sich so lange aufgebaut hatte, dass das konträre Glücksgefühl, als Scorpius seinen Kuss erwiderte, ihm wie reine Phantasie vorkam.

Scorpius' Lippen waren weicher, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, er schmeckte tausendmal besser, und seine Zunge allein war wie ein Feuerwerk in seinem Mund. James hätte ewig so weitermachen können. Ihm war heiß trotz Kälte und Schlamm, aber im Gegensatz zu Scorpius hatte er ja auch das komfortabelste Kissen auf der Welt.

„H-Hey?" Freds Stimme war es, die sie sich eher widerwillig voneinander lösen ließ. James warf einen erneuten Blick über die Schulter, und Scorpius tat es ihm gleich. „Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, wie lange man danach nichts mehr sehen kann?"

Scorpius gluckste, und James konnte auch nicht anders, als über Freds vorrübergehende Blindheit zu schmunzeln. James half Scorpius hoch und ließ seine Hand auch nicht mehr los, als sie Fred einsammelten, der erst einmal mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum rannte.


End file.
